


The Hollow Monster

by emilie1302



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Horror, Thriller, horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilie1302/pseuds/emilie1302
Summary: Words are not just a simple tool for humans to use. Words have power, more power than anyone can imagine. Names in particular are very powerful. What would happen if someone were to accidentally invoke an untold horror?





	The Hollow Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published story. It's actually an old school assignment i rewrote. It's based on a dream i had, or well.. more of a nightmare i suppose. Though it fascinated me way more than it scared me. Also beware i suck serious a** at punctuation...  
> Well happy reading!

# The Hollow Monster

“Tick, tock, tick, tock, said the old clock. Remember the rules dear children. You have to be in your bed by nine, or The Hollow Monster will come to your room and whisper, ‘Why, oh why, are you not sleeping yet? You are quite a bad little one, are you not pet? Sweet and fresh like honey dew, now I get to eat you!’” Marie theatrically whisper-yelled. “The End. And you know what?” she said with a bit of urgency. “No?” The children chorused. “It is almost half past eight! Hurry up or you will be eaten by the monster!” Marie exclaimed. “Oh no!” all the kids yelled in feigned terror. “Save us Marie! You have to help us!” They all broke into a giggling fit, some of them rolling around on the floor. _Oh well, I better play along if I ever wish to get them to bed in time._ Marie thought. She pulled the blanket she had covered herself with earlier, up around her shoulders and over her head, and then tugged it down until it covered half her face. Then she hunched over and curled her fingers, so they resembled crooked claws. She stood very still until one of the kids looked at her and asked “Marie? What are you doing?” Another of the kids slowly reached over and pulled on her skirt. “Marie?” Marie then suddenly spread her arms wide, and produced a loud screech, startling the kids. She then said “Tick, tock, tick, tock. Why are you not sleeping yet?” The kids screamed and laughed, then hurried up the stairs and began their nighttime routine.

Marie slowly walked into her room and threw herself on her old bed. She had finally managed to get the kids to their rooms, after a major toothbrush and not to forget, toothpaste fight. There had literally been toothpaste all over! It was well past nine now, and she should probably get ready for sleep too. “However…” she said aloud. “It sure would be fun to take the bedtime story just one step further.” She bounded off the bed and found her old, tattered, brown poncho, the orphanage had given it to her on her 13th birthday, and she also found her kohl eyeliner and a black scarf. She put on the poncho and tied the scarf around her head like women did a century ago. She applied a liberal amount of the kohl eyeliner around her eyes and then smudged it around. Together with her dark brown eyes, it made them look like black holes if she squinted.

After having reassured three kids, after scaring them soulless of course, she went to the fourth and last of the doors of the particularly unruly children she had set her sight on. She put her ear against the door and listened for any sings of activity. She heard some scrambling and a muffled voice. _Perfect._ she thought. She began chanting, “Tick, tock, tick, tock.” Then she slowly opened the door making sure it creaked very menacingly. She then slowly crept into the room, closing the door after her. She had pulled the scarf down her face, so she could only see a few feet of the floor in front of her. She crept further, until she could see the edge of the bed, “Tick, tock, tick, tock. Why are you not sleeping yet? You are quite a bad little one, are you not pet? Sweet and fresh like honey dew, now I get to eat you!” She threw the scarf back, widened her eyes and bared her teeth, expecting the kid to be in his bed. 

She was surprised when he was not there. She looked around the room, but he was nowhere to be seen. She then heard a noise. _It almost sounded like wet cloth being ripped._ she thought. It came from behind the bed. She slowly walked towards the bed, getting nearer and nearer. The noise became louder. She then noticed the wet spots on the bed and heard a slurp. “Oh, I swear to god Michael! If you have stolen the chocolate ice cream again, I will kill you!” she said and strode around the foot end of the bed, but what she saw immediately froze her in place. There on the floor lay Michael, still and bend in an impossible way, with gaping holes in his skin, his face portraying true, agonizing horror. Beside him, someone, no more like _something,_ was crouched over him. It was looking at Marie, in its grinning mouth, full of sharp jagged teeth, hung a piece of flesh. _O.. Oh.. That's... Michael’s flesh!_ She thought. The thing moved its arm towards her, pointing at her, then it spoke its voice low and feral “You… Are… Next…” it said between breaths. Then she ran. She vaulted over the bed and sprinted out the door, managing to slam it behind her. She ran to her room and locked the door. Slowly sliding down the door, she listened. At first, she could not hear anything and almost began thinking, inner chant of _I’m just insane, I’m just insane. I'm just insane._ Then she heard a door creaking and then slow, heavy footsteps. The footsteps came closer and closer, then suddenly they stopped and all was silent. She could even hear her own heart hammering in her chest. Then a loud bang shook her door, and she jumped up and away. It came again louder and louder, faster and faster. 

Then silence. Silence was all she heard. Marie thought she had gone deaf. Then she noticed it. A low whisper. At first, she could not hear it clearly, though that quickly changed. The same low and feral voice as before was whispering “You… Are… Next...” She felt like screaming. She knew she should, but she could not scream. It was as if her voice had been blocked by something, like she had swallowed something hard and sticky. She then noticed the… _‘thing’_ had changed its words. “Tick, tock, tick, tock. Why are you not sleeping yet? You are quite a bad little one, are you not pet? Sweet and fresh like honey dew, now I get to eat you!” She heard the lock click and the door slowly opened. “Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock,” it said, slowly creeping towards her. “Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock,” it was four feet away now. “Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock,” she now looked into its none existent eyes and finally, paralyzed with fear, she whispered, “The Hollow Monster…”


End file.
